


Day 3 - Watching Movie

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: old series. first published march 2013





	

**Author's Note:**

> old series. first published march 2013

Both Yamada Ryosuke and Nakajima Yuto were scared of ghost, it was a fact. Yamada couldn’t sleep in a dark room and always frightened in a dark place. Yuto s also not good with ghost. Although he could sleep in a dark room, but it didn’t means that he was fine with ghost stories or movies. The two of them were obviously avoiding horror movies. Then when those two forced to watch horror movie by them selves, what would happened?  
  
It was because of their members. They were doing some games and the loser would have to watch a horror movie by himself. Unexpectedly, Yuto was bad in the game they play and badly lose. He reluctantly accepted the DVD Chinen was giving to him. Yuto had to finish watching the whole movie and tell them the content to make sure that Yuto was really watching. Yamada felt sorry toward his boyfriend, since he knew that Yuto was not good with horror movie. That wa why he decided to accompany Yuto to watch it despite the fact that he was also bad at that kind of movie.  
  
So there they were, in Yuto’s room; sitting on the sofa bed in front of the TV, ready to watch. Yuto had put the disc inside the player and only need to push the play button on the remote in his hand.  
“Ready?” Yuto asked Yamada, a bit nervous. Yuto pushed the play button as soon as he saw Yamada nodded his head.  
  
The movie was really scary, at least for the two of them. The ghost appeared since the beginning of the movie and blood was everywhere. At the beginning, the two of them sat in a distance from each other but as the movie played; their distance was getting smaller and smaller. Some small screams could be heard from their mouth, trying not to disturb other people in the house. Sometime they also covered their eyes if the ghost was too scary or if it contained too much blood. They jolted at the shocking background musics which suddenly played and accidentally crashed each other hands. They turned their head and realized at how close their distance was.  
  
They both mouthed “sorry”, slightly blushing and continued watching the movie. The movie then showing the hero and the heroine kissed each other because those lead characters knew that the ghost was approaching them and they would die soon. The kiss was so passionate and hot that it made Yamada and Yuto gulped down their saliva many times. Somehow they felt thirsty as they watched it. They reached out for their glass at the same time.  
  
Yamada wondered how in the world they could kiss in that kind of situation. He glanced at his taller boyfriend, spotted the lips and suddenly had the urge to kiss it *movie effect*. Yamada shook his head, composing himself and continued watching the movie. Little did he know, that Yuto was also did the same thing not long after that. He also wanted to kiss him.  
  
At the end of the movie, they jumped from their seat and hugging each other because the ghost was suddenly filling the screen with a really scary background music. After a few seconds, they realized what they did, shyly looking at each other. Their faces were so close. Yamada closed his eyes, allowing the taller to make the action. But when the lips were just almost meet each other, suddenly the door was open and Raiya’s voice could be heard “Nii-chan, I want to pick my game player.”

The two jolted again and separating themselves from each other, both cheeks were blushing.  
“Just… just pick it up.” Yuto said nervously to his little brother.  
“Why are you two standing so far away from each other?” Raiya innocently asked.  
“We… we… just shocked because the ghost suddenly appeared.” Yuto made up some excuse. The ghost was still in the screen and Raiya screamed hard once he saw it and immediately leave the room.  
  
After Raiya left, the awkward atmosphere was still there. Yamada was still standing there; didn’t have any idea at what should he do. Yuto took the action. He moved closer to his boyfriend and they looked at each other.

Yamada’s cheeks were still a bit red and it made him looked way cuter than before. He leaned closer and kiss Yamada’s lips. Yamada closed his eyes as he felt Yuto’s lips in his lips. The kiss was ‘innocent’ at first but they both craved for more so they started sucking each other lips.

Why they ended up kissing after watching horror movie? They also didn't have a clue~


End file.
